


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by Valentacool



Series: Voltron Band AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith is easy on the eyes, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Pidge is observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/pseuds/Valentacool
Summary: Pidge gets tangled up in some rope while preparing for homecoming and needs help from anyone but him





	Hold Me Tight or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place before homecoming and before the battle of bands. Pidge is in denial

“Allura are you sure this is right?” Pidge called to her friend in the rafters. This did not seem like proper protocol for decorating for homecoming. “You know I trust you with my life but do we really need a sign with the homecoming theme?”

“Are you just upset your uniform is getting all sweaty?” Allura laughed.

“N-no!” Pidge stuttered out. Though she was hot in her leggings. But her tan plaid skirt was just way too revealing without them! Why did a smaller size always mean her skirt was so short? Though her brothers white button up and her green cardigan seemed to make up for the lack of modesty. “Are you almost done? I have a paper I need to work on!”

“Probably?” Alluras tone had Pidge nervously tugging on her braid. “Is that rope secure?”

“Allura I'm practically swimming in ropes! Can't we just take a break from decorating the ceiling and set up the stage? I wanna make sure the mic isn't too tall incase we win the battle of bands.”

“Yeah! Just let me drop this sandbag!”

She yelped as her feet were swept from under her and everything went topsy turvy. Instead of the sign going up when the sand bag dropped, the rope tangled around her ankle had launched her in the air. So she hadn't secured the right rope. Pidge was suddenly very very grateful for her leggings, because without them she'd be showing the world her underwear. This was not how she had planned today going. Clatter came from a ladder as Allura climbed down expecting to see her sign hanging only to find Pidge hanging in its place.

“Oh my gosh!” Allura gasped running towards her. “Are you Okay? How did this happen?”

Pidge had to stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of the entire situation. Also how did Allura look even better in their school uniform upside down? The frazzled look on her face proved that even the school princess could be less than perfect. Actually she looked like she was going to faint as tears threatened her baby blue eyes.

“I honestly wish I knew,” Pidge deadpanned. “Can you you just get me down?”

“Yes I just need help lifting the sandbag back up. I'll just be a moment!” Allura called running out of the hall.

And Pidge was left completely alone dangling in the formal hall. Her cardigan had slipped from her waist and now puddled on the floor below her. It felt silly to leave her her arms reaching for the floor so she crossed them. God she had to look like a total idiot right now. If only Allura hadn't run out immediately she could've had her hold her while she untied her ankle. Now she was just stuck. Pidge absentmindedly started rocking her head, enjoying how her braid swung back and forth. Soon she had her entire body swinging back and forth. Stray hairs tickled her face as the wind whipped it around.

“You look like a monkey.”

Why was it so much easier to start swinging than stop. Pidge glared down Keith Kogane as best she could when hanging upside down from one ankle. Which wasn't very effective. He was still in his uniform, disheveled white button down and khaki pants with his signature red converse which probably went against dress code.  _ Talk about calling the kettle black, _ she thought bitterly, very aware of the beat up olive converse she was currently sporting. He had tied his longish hair up into a stubby ponytail which showed off his sharp jawline and made his scowl even more handsome. Not that he was handsome! Sure, those purple eyes were totally swoon worthy and it was always an excellent day in gym when he didn't wear a shirt. But that didn't make him handsome to Pidge! No freaking way, she could just appreciate a fine male specimen. The very same specimen was now staring her down because she was taking forever to reply.

“I do not!” Good one Pidge. “Why are you even here?”

“Shiro was helping with sound equipment and he's my ride.” Keith gave her the once over, pausing where her skirt was completely flipped up. Pidge flushed and started tugging her skirt up. Even if you couldn't see her underwear, Keith was making her doubt how much was covered. “Why are you hanging from a rope?”

“Allura wanted to hang up that sign.” Pidge pointed at the large purple sign with  _ Drops of Jupiter _ written in gold sparkly text on it. “I tied the wrong rope.”

Pidge had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. She could be at home working on a paper or playing a game on steam or even napping with her plush bulbasaur. But no. She just had to help Allura and get tied up by a rope and found by a guy she maybe had a crush on. She hated being stared at the way Keith looked at her. Most people were bad at eye contact and tended to look away when Pidge stared too long. Not Keith, he seemed determined to start a staring contest with her. He had really long lashes for a guy, Pidge noted. Pretty eyes too, steel colored with just a hint of violet. His whole face was nice, shapely eyebrows, strong cheekbones, and of course that jaw. She noticed too late that he was talking.

“Sorry can you repeat that?” Pidge asked sheepishly.

“I said do you want help getting down,” Keith huffed and finally looked away. “Jeez, for someone who acts so smart you aren't a very good listener.”

“Uhh yeah, I could use some help. If you can just hold my back in place, I'll untie myself.”

Keith nodded and pushed on her back with both hands till her hands could easily reach the rope. Pidge was having an almost impossible time focusing on actually untying herself seeing as Keith was basically holding her in the air like it was nothing. Sure, she didn't weigh a ton but this was like a whole new level of strength. Was that even fair? Probably not. She tried a few different tugs at the knot, hoping at least one of them would loosen it. If anything it just felt tighter, which was actually kinda starting to hurt. This was gonna be a fun bruise. One final tug had Pidge’s leg free. Before she could celebrate, Pidge found herself falling. Keith had been holding her but the rough tug had messed up his balance. Pidge had found that in certain situations the world seemed to move in slow motion. One moment they were both falling, the next Keith had managed to regain his footing and catch her in his arms. Right before he slipped on her cardigan. Down they went with Pidge landing on Keith's sculpted chest. It wasn't as hard as she imagined it, it was actually perfect softness for napping. And Pidge would know, she was an expert napper. She was also vaguely aware that at some point she had wrapped her arms around him. Keith also smelled amazing, like fresh rain in the woods mixed with a campfire. Matt did say he camped a lot.

“Oh Keith! There you are!” Pidge froze in place as Shiro’s voice rang through the hall. “And Pidge?”

“Shiro!” Pidge practically shoved Keith away. “Keith was just helping me down from ah? The ceiling? I got caught in some rope!”

“Pidge I found a knife!” Allura burst into the hall carrying a silvery gray knife. “Oh you're already down…?”

“Allura you shouldn't run with a pocket knife open like that,” Pidge fussed, taking the knife from her. “Where did you even find this?”

“Its mine.” Keith snatched the knife away from Pidge. “You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours.”

“Well you don't have to be so rude!” Allura huffed. “C'mon Pidge, let's fix up this sign.”

Pidge allowed herself to be dragged away by Allura. She looked back at Keith and gave a shy wave as an apology. He may be in a rival band but he did help her down. And maybe her crush was more than just a little thing…

 

* * *

“So,” Shiro began, walking out of the hall to finish getting the equipment. “That was quite a position I found you and Katie in.”

“I don't have a crush on Pidge,” Keith retorted, refusing to use her real name. It felt too intimate. “Can we just finish this please?”

“Yeah yeah.”

Shiro continued to watch Keith as they unloaded a drum set. For some reason he kept sniffing. Did Keith have unknown allergies or something? Shiro had known him most if their lives and as far as he knew Keith wasn't allergic to anything. It wasn't till Keith lifted the collar of his shirt to his nose that Shiro realized he wasn't sniffling. He was trying to smell Pidge on him. As much as Shiro respected Keith, this was too good to pass up.

“So I've got a question,” Shiro cleared his throat.

“Shoot,” Keith replied, still sniffling.

“What does Pidge smell like?”

“Vanilla and lavender,” Keith responded automatically. It took him a minute to realize what Shiro has asked. A heavy flush covered his face. “I do  _ not _ have a crush on her!”

“Sure you don't,” Shiro chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this would never happen in real life but this is fanfiction and IAM THE GOD


End file.
